Advances in display technology have caused display devices capable of conveying a stereoscopic perception of three-dimensional (3D) depth to a view to become increasingly common. These 3D displays may be found in high-definition (HD) television sets, mobile phones, gaming devices, and other computing devices. The growing number of 3D displays has led to a need for additional 3D visual content (e.g., images, video). Conventionally, creating 3D content has been a difficult and time consuming process. A content creator, for example, would capture a subject using two cameras, combine the video or images from each camera, and use special software to make the 3D effect look accurate. This typically includes a lengthy, highly technical and expensive manual process. Conversion of two-dimensional (2D) images and video to 3D has been performed; however, conventional conversion techniques may not be efficient at converting a large number of images or video. In addition, conventional techniques are limited to converting specific types of images and video and may not be used for general 2D to 3D conversion tasks.